The modular mobile bench in accordance with this invention and the fixture holders which are releasably and adjustably securable thereto are an improvement over the prior art. The component parts are releasably connected and provide for virtually universal adjustment of the chassis supporting fixtures, horizontally, vertically and radially, to be able to engage and support virtually any point of a vehicle chassis that is to be supported or designed on the modular mobile bench. Such locations of the chassis supporting fixtures can also be easily and readily changed when the modular mobile bench in accordance with this invention is to be used to support or design a different vehicle chassis.
Prior, art devices of which the inventor is aware include those disclosed in two of the inventor's own previously issued patents and the references cited therein, as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,337 (Papesh) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,222 (Eck) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,951 (Grainger et al) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,838 (Hare) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,465 (Papesh) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,790 (Hare) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,991 (Kuhn) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,589 (Maxwell, Jr.) PA1 Australia Patent No. 249,933 PA1 French Patent No. 2,246,322 PA1 PCT Int'l Patent No. 8,707,191